I'll Forget but Never Forgive
by xXxFallenAngelprincessxXx
Summary: Lucy got kicked out of Team Natsu for be weak so she leaves fairy tail to get stronger, 7 years later how is Lucy a dragon slayer and why does she look 10 years old!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Angel-chan here this is my first story so be nice k **

**Also I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

**Lucy's**** POV**

I was at my usual spot at the bar drinking my strawberry milkshake alone again. I mean no one but Mira, Wendy, and Levy has talk to me for 6 months there to busy partying for Lisanna returning from the dead. Well I cant blame them if my mom returned from the dead I would want to spend time with her too, but 6 months that is a long time and even team Natsu wont even speak to me every time I try to talk to them Lisanna always comes out of nowhere and starts talking to them.

"Hey Lucy can we talk to you." I turn around and see team Natsu and Lisanna they seem unhappy. "Sure guys whats wrong." I ask "Well Lucy can you quit the team." Wait what first they didn't talk to me for half a year and now they wants me to quit the team. "You know Lucy Lisanna has always been our team and you where the replacement and since she is back she can join the team again." He says "Plus you can get more money if you take solo jobs and you can get stronger weak people like you give fairy tail a bad name." Gray adds. "Okay I get it have fun ok." I bit my bottom let trying to stop myself from crying "Thanks Luce come on Lisanna lets pick out a job." As they start to leave I see Lisanna flash a smirk at me.

I walk out of the guild and erase my guild mark with my own power I start walking but I don't know where all I know is that I am in the forest then I stop I cant believe what I am seeing.

* * *

**Still Lucy's POV**

I stop and stares at the beautiful dragon in front of me I thought dragons weren't on earth land anymore "what is your name child." The dragon says "Lucy Heartfilia" I answer "Heartfilia your the daughter of Layla?!" she knows my mother. "Well nice to finally meet the daughter of Layla I'm Diana the Elemental Dragon would you like to be a dragon slayer." I would love to be a dragon slayer. "ok you cant go back now and it wont be my fault if you die in my training." Ok and what do you mean die!

* * *

**7 year time skip ( 1 month before fairy tail gets unfrozen) Lucy's POV**

Its been forever since I was on earth land I was training with Diana in Dragon realm and I also got a exceed her name is Sophia me and Diana found her in the dragon realm and Diana said its rare for an exceed to be born there when they do they have rare powers.

Wait a minute where is Sophia I hadn't heard her annoy mouth since I've returned "that's rude to think." my annoying little partner says "What happened to your body?" she adds "what are you talking about pervert" I said looking down "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT." what happened to my body I look like 10 years old "There is a note on your back." It says "Sorry for not telling you this in Dragon realm but when you are in Dragon realm your body in Earth land will age backwards so in Earth land you are now 10 years old."

"THAT STUPID DRAGON!" why didn't she tell me well at least no one will see me as weak Lucy Heartfilia. "Okay we have 2 things to do." Sophia says "One we have to give you a name and two we need money so what are we going to do." My name will be Rosy Dragonlove and we will just have to join a guild but which one that isn't friends with fairy tail I started to walk out of the forest into I bumped into something/someone and fell down.

Oi Watch where you are going.

* * *

**How was it good/bad should I continue or delete it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel-chan here did you like the first chapter yes/no and please review**

**Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail Also Lucy is the size as Wendy**

* * *

** Rosy/Lucy's POV**

"Oi watch where you are going." I turn around and glared at the man in front of me "Your the one who bumped in to me." I say still glaring at him "Well if you apologize now I'll might forgive you." How rude is he first he bumps into me and now he want me to say sorry." I don't apologize to Bumble bee wannbes like you." "Hey Rosy I think we should go." I hear my partner say "why?" I ask "well you see I really hungry then I saw an apple stand then I started eating then when I relized I ate all of them." how is it my problem "well know the manager is chasing me so lets go."I start to leave when I feel something tug on my shirt "So your rude and a thief." when I turn around I notice the bumble bee is still here "why are you still here I ask him." I ask him "Hey let go of me Sophia help me then I relize she is staring at the fish in the pond. "Damn it Sophiaaaa"

* * *

**Time skip 1 hour**

"Damn it Sophia its all your fault." we are now looking for a stupid jewel because I own that Stingy bee

**Flashback in the park**

"Thank for paying for the apples bumble bee." at least he isn't mad at me for yelling rape in the middle of town well he was dragging me so oh well. "My name is Sting not bumble bee what is your name blondie." Do I have to remind him he is blonde to "My names Lu-Rosy." That was way to close "Okay Rosy do me a favor and find this jewel for me." So that's his favor he pays for apples but he wants me to look all over town for a stupid jewel I look over at Sophia she nods. " Fine I will look for your stupid jewel but if I don't find it before it gets to dark I'm not looking anymore."

**End of flashback**

So that is how I ended up looking for the stupid jewel in the first place where do I look now I mean that damn Stingy bee didn't even tell me where it might be. "We should try that cave over the something is glowing." my idiot partner says "You are the reason we are in this mess so shouldn't you go find the jewel all by yourself plus you didn't even save some apples for me!" I say half pouting half yelling. "We are partners and partners always stick together." That's funny that's the same thing Natsu said to me well before Lisanna came back. Anyways lets find this stupid jewel already.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

I start walking home when I bump into my partner Rogue " Hey Sting aren't you suppose to be looking for the jewel." Rogue says "Don't worry I have someone looking for it right now." I tell him now all we have to do is relax and wait "Who is looking for it." Rogue ask it doesn't matter but if I don't tell him he'll get mad I don't want to see Rogue mad again ( remembering Rogue mad) "A little girl around 10 she owns me." I tell him

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT THIS IS AN S-CLASS MISSION AND YOU SEND A LITTLE GIRL." Wait what this is an S class mission he never told me and I just sent a little girl to there death "We need to get her right now Rogue lets go." We start running towards the forest then all we hear is a scream I just hope I'm not to late

* * *

**How did you like it an there is still 1 month before fairy tail wakes up**


	3. Poll

**Hi sorry this isn't a chapter I'm deciding to put up a pol who should Lucy be with**

**Sting**

**Rogue **

**Laxus**

**Rufus**

**Gray **

**Lyon**

**ECT.**

**any one you can think of and thank you Aneesha and shipperofanimerelationships for reviewing I'll be sure to check out your stories so please keep reading my stories**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Angel-chan here THX for all the reviews **

**Also Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail**

* * *

**Sting's POV**

We starting to get closer and closer when we were almost there I saw the monster standing in a pool of blood but why does the monster look so short when I looked closer I saw it was the little girl so she beat the monster WAIT ISNT IT SUPPOSE TO BE S-CLASS! " Oh bumble bee your here well I got your stupid jewel." I stood there just staring at her just who is she and how did she beat an S-class monster she is only 10!

**Rosy/Lucy's POV**

"Stingy Bee?" He just stood there watching me he looks like a prev its kinda creeping I look over to the bumble bee's friend he looking at me to they both seem relived I throw the jewel to Bumble bee then I see I have a scratch on my left arm fuck that stupid monster scratched me I call Sophie start walking then I feel very hot then all I hear is Sophie calling my name then I black out.

**Rogue's POV**

She throws the jewel to Sting and starts to walk away with a exceed so she is a dragon slayer but what kind. I turn to Sting and see he is still in shock and he is kind of blushing so Sting is into 10 year old girls that's just wrong but, then I feel blood rush up into my face wait why a I blushing she is just a little girl. All of a sudden I hear a thud I turn to see that it is the little girl and see she passed out on the ground I run over and pick her up brideal-style "Fuck it looks like she has a fever." I don't know how to treat a fever and that moron made he came here in the first place so I doubt he knows how to treat one.

I look down and see the exceed staring at me with tears in her eyes "Is Rosy going to be okay." so her name is Rosy her name kind of suits her I nodded and called to my partner to leave "Where do you guys live." I asked the female exceed "Nowhere right now." so there homeless I start walking home when I got there I put Rosy on the couch and went in the kitchen to make something to eat.

**Rosy/Lucy's POV**

I tried to wake up when someone said "Don't wake up now if you do they'll kick us out." probably Sophia at least she healed me already and what do you mean they'll kick us out I wake up to see I am laying on a couch Bumble bee has a nice place "Your finally awake blondie."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating my brother thought it was funny to throw my lab top in the pool I am now waiting for a new one anyway thx for the reviews and Fairytail123 can you pick one I cant do both It wont be fair but thx for reviewing.**

**Rogue: 6**

**Sting: 3**

**Laxus: 2**

**Rufus:1**

**Gray:1**

**So Rogue is winning its not late for the others to catch up so please review or vote. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel-chan here **

**Hey sorry for the short story last time**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail**

* * *

**Rosy/Lucy's POV**

"So your up blondie." I turn around and see its Stingy bee and his friend staring at me "I am glad you are better I'm Rogue." Bumble bee's friend said while smiling he looks cute while he is smiling "So how did you defeat the monster it was an S-class mission." The bee says so he sent me on a S-class mission to get a stupid jewel if I wasn't a dragon slayer I would be dead by now "So you sent me on the job then thought I wasn't strong enough to defeat the monster so you came to make sure I wasn't dead how thoughtful." I said sarcastically

"You should be respectful I came back for you brat." He said well of course I'll be mad he sent me on a job without knowing it was S-class "Yah Sting's the greatest." I turn around and see two exceeds "Fro thinks so too." said the one in a frog outfit "Ka-Ka-Kawii I wish I had a exceed as cute as this one." I said hugging the green exceed "What about me Rosy." I turn around and see Sophia with a tick mark on her face "Hey what dragon slayers are you." I said still hugging Frosch "I'm a shadow dragon slayer and sting is a light one." Rogue answered "Anyway what kind of dragon slayer are you." Sting asked I thing I can have a little fun with this. "Lets play a little game if you can guess what type of dragon slayer I win but if you cant me and Sophia can live here." I said since the bumble bee is no smarter than a bee I can easy trick him but Rogue might be hard.

"Hey Blondie what do we get when we win." Stingy stated him means if he wins and he won't well I haven't thought about it but I have to offer them something interesting so that Rogue guy will say yes I got it "How about if you win I'll tell you about your dragons Weisslogia and Skiadrum." I hope I got there names right I mean even sometimes I forget Diana's name. I turn to Sting and Rouges Shocked faces well I thing I got the names right "How do you know about them." Sting asks if I tell them know then they wont play the game "I'll tell you if you if you win the game." I said I feel so bad for not telling them but Diana told me to keep it a secret about dragons if I don't she'll kill me and I'm serious she will really kill me I during her training I had near to death experiences almost 1,000 times.

"Okay so when we win tell us everything." Sting said in a scary/mad voice it feels like the air got really heavy in here **"LIGHT DRAGON SLAYER ROAR."** I turn around and saw an attack coming right towards me

**Rogue's POV**

I turn around and see Sting attack Rosy "What the Fuck Sting." I ran to Rosy to see if she is ok "Fuck she has a fever again." I said wasn't she just moving freely "Oops I guess I forgot to heal her." said Sophia then her hands started to glow "there she will wake up in a few hours." she said "Hey you." we turned around and saw Sting "Sorry for attacking Rosy I just really wanted to know more about Weisslogia." He said "I'm sorry to Lucy promised something that she couldn't keep." she said me and Sting stared at her "Who's Lucy." I asked "Well I guess the secrets out." she said with her hand behind her head "Lucy and Rosy are the same person but Lucy is her real name." Sophia stated "Rosy's full name is Lucy Heartfilia ." she continued Wait what she is a Heartfilia isn't that a rich family.

"Don't that Lucy chick belongs to Fairy tail and isn't she 17." Sting said "Lucy isn't in Fairy tail she quit and the place Lucy trained in wasn't meant for humans so she ended up ageing backwards." she said how do you age backwards I thought "Why did she Quit Fairy tail." Sting asked "I thought you said you were going to keep every thing a secret Sophia." We turn around and saw Rosy "Your up already." Sting Questioned "I'm not weak you know." she answered "Lets go Rosy we have to go find a place to sleep its getting late." Rosy said opening the door "You know we didn't guess your type so I guess we loss so you have to stay here." I said shouting the door "If you insist I stay I guess I could stay for one night plus Stingy bee owns me for hitting me with that weak Roar." She said smirking at Sting "Hey you can leave right now." Sting shouted back "This is going to be a noisy night." I said "Fro thinks so too."

* * *

**Finally Finished with this chapter and Sorry for not updating in awhile I was going to do it yesterday but my mom found out I didn't finish my summer homework and to away the Kindal well please review and here are the results**

**Rogue:11**

**Sting:8**

**Laxus:5**

**Gray:3**

**Rufus:2**

**Sorry Rufus looks like your not the popular well the voting stops next chapter so he can still win so please review**


	6. Sorry

**Sorry but this is not a chapter this is a message from Angel's older brother Angel was in a car accident with her friends there all okay but Angel has to stay in the hospital for awhile do to blood loss she's not dead though so don't think that well please keep reviewing her story **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Angel-chan here sorry for not updating in a long time I was in the hospital for like a week and then my brother took my computer away for sneaking out of the house like a teenaged girl has to have fun like really **

**Well Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail**

* * *

**Lucy/Rosie ****POV**

I walk up to see Rogue sleeping in the same bed as me "W-What are you doing." I said kicking him off the bed he turned to me with a terrifying face **(like Honey face when you wake him up from OHSHC) **"Well I was sleeping till you woke me up." he said getting on the bed again "S-Sorry." I said but when I noticed he was asleep again he's more terrifying than Ezra when you eat her strawberry cake I thought while shivering at the memory. I got out of bed and headed for the shower I should really have a nice hot bath I said heading for the shower.

I opened the door just to see Sting only in a towel "S-Sorry" I said with a flushed face "I knew you had a crush on me Blondie and your to young for this ." He said while smirking "But you can still take a bath with me." He said still with that annoying smirk on his face "I'm 17 you pervert." I said slamming the door now I see why I didn't have any brothers.

* * *

**Time skip (Walking to Sabertooth)**

"Why are you following us Blondie." Sting asked "Well you already know Sophia and I have no money so I thought joining a guild is way more interesting than just finding missions that barely pays." I explained "You know master wouldn't let any weak people in the guild so I doubt he is going to let a little girl join." Rogue stated "I bet you I am going to become a member." I said " Good luck with that." the annoying Stingy bee said.

When we got there I couldn't help but feel nervous "What wrong Blondie what happened to all the confidence." said Sting trying to get on my nerves and trust me it's working "Its fine we're right here." said Rogue smiling I blush and look away. We walk in and wow it's much bigger than fairy tale Sting and Rogue leads me up stairs before anyone can notice me. We get in the masters office and he looks pissed "Hi" I say very shyly "Who is this" the master says in a angry voice "and what is she doing in my office." Well someone is on their period "Master Jiemma" Rogue and Sting said while Bowing "This is Rosie and she would like to join the guild." said Rogue "Do you think I would let a weak little girl join the guild now get out with your nonsense."

Sting and Rogue turn to go but I stop them and said "Well first of all my name is Rosie and second of all I am not weak." He looked mad no beyond pissed well I made him angry "Well if you aren't weak why don't you fight one of the strong members." He said I have a good yet bad feeling about this. Jiemma calls this guy named Dobengal he doesn't look very strong but I don't either so I guess it's fair I think.

**Nomal Pov **

Once Dobengal gets to the office he looks shocked "Do you really want me to fight this little girl." He asked the master "Why does everyone keep calling me little girl I have a name." said Rosie pouting "Well then let's get this over either." Dobengal races towards her thinking it was going to be over **"Lightening Drangon ROAR."** Everyone looked shocked that she beat Dobengal in only one move.

"So when are you going to give me someone strong to fight old man or was that it." Rosie said to the master but he was shocked that one of his top members was beaten by a little girl and in one move "I guess you can join but if you lose you will be kicked out." Sting,Rogue and Rosie walked down stairs "So this is the new girl who beat Dobengal." said one of the guild members "I can't believe master would let a little girl join."

**Rosie/Lucy Pov **

I walk up to the counter and sit down its kinda awkward that everyone is staring at me then this girl comes walking up to me "Hi I'm Yukino where would you like your stamp and what color." She said smiling she seems nice I point to my neck and say "purple please." She stamped me and smiled "well welcome to Sabertooth." She said yeah I guess I'm not a fairy anymore instead I am a tiger.

* * *

**Hey I know it has been a long time since I last updated school started than the whole chapter got deleted so I had to try my best and remember it well keep voting the poll is on my profile to see who Lucy gets paired with and have a good Thanksgiving.**


End file.
